


Favorite Sights

by faintingviolet



Series: Eddie Prompts - November 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Eddie's favorite thing is Christopher, Ficlet, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintingviolet/pseuds/faintingviolet
Summary: November 10th - Day 2: “I love it when you smile” / “I just love seeing you smile” + FluffEddie’s favorite sound in the world was his son’s laugh and his favorite sight was his smile. Luckily for Eddie, Christopher had always been quick to do both. It made their home a far happier place than it would likely have otherwise been.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Eddie Prompts - November 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016341
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Favorite Sights

Eddie’s favorite sound in the world was his son’s laugh and his favorite sight was his smile. Luckily for Eddie, Christopher had always been quick to do both. It made their home a far happier place than it would likely have otherwise been.

Between school, therapy appointments (both of theirs), nearly 60 hours a week at the fire station, and family commitments there wasn’t a lot of time to spare for too much else, but Eddie did his best to find time for fun, and stretch their budget as far as it could go.

They’d been to the La Brea Tar Pits, Griffith Observatory, and California Science Center (Eddie had planned ahead and they were able to go to the IMAX as well, much to Chris’s excitement). They’d explored Exposition Park and Vista Hermosa Nature Park and Eddie knew immediately that he was going to need to get more conversant in flowering plants and get a container garden going with Chris next spring.

But Eddie’s favorite days were the ones the spent at the library. There was always a ton to do, the building itself was beautiful, and Christopher’s love of books meant that great smile of his was lighting up the world around them from the moment they arrived. It simply made Eddie’s day, so he told Christopher as much.

“I love it when you smile, kid.”

Christopher rolled his eyes at his father, “Of course you do, you’re my dad. Can we get these books?”

“You bet, let’s go.”


End file.
